It is considered that the future network should be directly based on content-based naming and routing in content centric networking (referred to as CCN). As a common criterion for the CCN, content is uniquely identified, routed and obtained based on the name of the content, irrelevant to the position of the content.
There is very few transmission control mechanism for the CCN network. A stream control protocol in a user request driven mode is used in the CCN network, and the stream control protocol is based on continuous package requests stream which triggers continuous acquiring of data packets. Since a CCN network node has a function of cache, data received by a requester may be from a data source, or caches of a node on a request path. In this case, data packets of same content are received in various ways, e.g., the data packets are received from multiple different nodes with different round trip time (referred to as RTT). Thus bursts of traffic may occur on CCN network nodes, and caches of the CCN network nodes are filled up with burst data packets, and data packets coming later have to be discarded, which cause severe network congestion.